Life is a Highway
"'Life is a Highway'" is a song performed by Rascal Flatts in ''Cars near the start of the movie where Lightning McQueen and Mack are going to California. The song is also featured in the Cars: Mater-National Championship video game for road races. Since July 9, 2014, the Cars unit in the Pixar Play Parade has been set to a cover version of the song. Lyrics (Whoo! Hmmm, yeah!) Life's like a road that you travel on When there's one day here an' the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind There's a world outside every darkened door Where blues won't haunt you anymore Where brave are free an' lovers soar Come ride with me to the distant shore We won't hesitate To break down the garden gate There's not much time left today (yeah) Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long Through all these cities an' all these towns It's in my blood an' it's all around I love you now like I loved you then This is the road an' these are the hands From Mozambique to those Memphis nights The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights Knock me down, an' back up again You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man There's no load I can't hold Road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) (Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (Hmmmmm, yeah!) If you're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I) A misunderstanding once But now we look it in the eye Ooooohh, yeah! (Mmmm, yeah) Instrumental There ain't no load that I can't hold A road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Tell 'em we're survivors Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah) If you're goin' my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long (Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) Life is a highway (life is a highway) I wanna ride it all night long (Ooooo, yeah) You're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah) (C'mon! Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby) If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) Category:Songs Category:Cars Culture